


The Red Serpent Magic Shop

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Red Serpent Magic Shop [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic AU. Agron meets a new witch at the magic shop he works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Serpent Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a Spartacus Magic AU. Most stories will be Agron/Nasir focus, but I do plan on having stories involving other ships and characters. Hope you guys enjoy!

Agron ran through the door of the Red Serpent Magic shop and nearly ran into Naevia who was helping a customer out. She glared at him. “You’re late.”

“I know! I know!” Agron said, jumping over the counter instead of going through the little door at the side. “Winter took out my alarm clock.”

“You should consider a more devious name for that wolf of yours,” Sura said, appearing from out of nowhere, arms crossed over her chest.

Agron jumped. “Oh, hey Sura.”

Sura lightly tapped Agron on the cheek. “You’re lucky I love you, or I’d fire you now.” She then snapped her fingers and a box appeared on the counter in front of Agron. “Now if you would kindly put away the stock we got in, that would be wonderful.”

Agron pouted and opened the box to see it was full of books. He sighed softly and walked out from behind the counter and walked over to the bookshelves. He was halfway through putting the books away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

Agron refrained from letting out an annoyed sigh before he turned around, only to lose his breath. In front of him stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man was shorter than him, with long black hair what was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Agron took a second to let his eyes wander before looking at his face, only to be stunned once more as he looked into dark brown eyes. “Hi,” Agron said, after a moment. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for something and the lady at the counter said I could ask you.”

Agron glanced at the two women standing behind the counter, who were both smiling and giving him thumbs ups. “Sure thing, what do you need?”

“Umm, well..I’m kind of new to this whole witch thing to be honest.” He scratched at his head and looked away for a second. “I just found out a couple months ago that I was a witch and I bought some books, but they were all advanced and-“

“It’s ok,” Agron said, giving the guy a soft smile. “I can help you. Follow me, little man.”

“Nasir.”

Agron blinked a couple of times. “Pardon?”

“My name. It’s Nasir.”

Agron held his hand out, and Nasir shook it, Agron not missing the way his heart skipped as their hands touched. “I’m Agron, nice to meet you.”

Agron let Nasir over to their beginner’s section and pulled out a couple of books. “These are the ones I recommend. They’ve helped out a couple of my friends who weren’t raised like I was. They go through all the basics and start you off with simple spells and potions. Have you gotten any supplies?”

“Supplies?” Nasir asked.

“Tarot cards, cauldron, crystals,” Agron replied. “Stuff like that.”

Nasir shook his head. “Only books at the moment.”

Agron smiled softly. “Tell you what, you read these books.” Agron placed his hand on the stack Nasir was holding. “And then come back again. I’ll help you get what you need.” As he pulled away, his thumb gently caressed Nasir’s arm. “Sound good?”

A blush appeared on Nasir’s cheeks and he looked down. “Umm..yeah. That..that sounds great.”

Agron nodded towards the counter. “Those ladies will help you check out, and feel free to stop by again at any time.”

Nasir looked up, smiling shyly. “Thank you, Agron.”

“You’re welcome.”

Agron watched Nasir for a few minutes as he turned and went up to the counter, before he went back to restocking the shelves. A few minutes later, there was another tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Naevia holding a piece of paper towards him. He grabbed it and his eyes widened as he saw Nasir’s name and number written down.

“He asked me to give that to you,” Naevia said, smirking. “Told you I’d get you a date by the end of the year.”

Agron rolled his eyes and stuck the paper in his pocket. “Yeah, yeah.”

He couldn’t wait to see Nasir again.


End file.
